city_rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Mehmet Erdogan
”I’m a businessman, not some low life thug like you.” ''-''Mehmet Erdoğan Mehmet Erdogan (Turkish: Mehmet Erdoğan) is a character that appears in City Rampage. He’s a wealthy Turkish businessman who lives in Empire City and is a owner of a large contracting company. However, he’s also involved in criminal activities as well. Early Life Mehmet was born in Istanbul, Turkey. He graduated university and attained a business degree. He soon inherited his own construction contracting company from his father Bılal, and expanded the business beyond the borders of Turkey. Story Mehmet first finds out about Ardian after Ardian destoryed a Palestinian arms smuggling business under Androus orders. He calls Ardian’s phone and angrily warns him about not hampering wifh his businsss and that to “clean up his act”. He tells Ardian to meet up with him in Iroqouis at his condo to have a discussion. Mehmet lets Ardian into his apartment and allows Ardian to sit down. He soon uses Ardian to perform various tasks for him, mainly to serbe as a hired assassin to take out rival consctruction firms, such as William Stevenson, a wealtht construction contractor in Empire City. Afted killing William, Mehmet tells Ardian to cooperate with Georgian drug dealer Nikoloz Aleksishvili to sell drugs to the Jewish Mafia. Eventually Ardian and Nikoloz have a falling out and Nikoloz attempts to kill Ardian. However, Ardian manages to kill Nikoloz, thus angering Erdogan. Erdogan, sends a threatening phone call angry at Ardian and calling him a worthless gypsy and that Ardian will “pay” for his crimes. Erdogan eventually sends a group of his criminal associates to burn down both Ardian and Androus’ businesses. He sends many assassins to try to kill Ardian. Mehmet calls Ardian and tells him that he’ll kill him and his brother. Eventually Ardian establishes contact with the Croatian hacker Anton, who manages to track down Mehmet’s phone signal. Ardian alongside his friend Androus drive to the location to confront Mehmet. After exchange of harsh worlds, Erdogan curses out “Siktir” (fuck off) and orders the Turkish mafia and Palestinian bodyguards to attack Ardian. Eventuallt after killing his men, Ardian goes to the roof and sees that Mehmetis flying away in his helicopter. Ardian ends up pursuing Mehmet, who attempts to flee to the airport. Mehmet sends several other helicopters with armed riflemen on the side to stop Ardian. Ardian takes out all the enemy helicopter and lands in the airport. Mehmet boards on his private jet. Ardian throws a sticky bomb and blows up Mehmet’s plane. Ardian can also fire a guided missile or RPG if Mehmet’s airplane begins flying. Mehmet is killed in this. Personality Mehmet is a pervertef, often sociopathic man. He mistreats his wife often and has violent anger impulses. He takes no consideration about human lives. He frequents sex trafficking rings for young girls suggesting he is a pedophile. He also has incestual tendencies, as he calls his daughter “sexy” and that he would date her if she wasn’t his daughter. Family *Bılal Erdoğan (father) *Unnamed mother *Unnamed brother *Ayşe Erdoğan (wife) *Ayla Erdoğan (daughter) *Turğut Erdoğan (son) Connections Erdogan maintains powerful connections in botb Turkey and tbe United States. In the US, he maintains a large security team that protects his projects, including Turkish mafia associates, and Palestinians. He also has conmections with Hamas, a Islamist group in Hamas. This was confirmed after his death. Erdogan has some connections witb several corrupt politicans within the Empire City disctricts. Trivia *Mehmet Erdogan is somewhat based off of Donald Trump, especially in his crude about his daughter and niece. *There is actually a Turkish politican named Mehmet Erdogan *He also shares the same surname as Recep Tayyip Erdogan. *Erdogan’s favorite song is “saLLa” by İstanbul Attack, a Turkish rap group. Category:Character Category:Antagonists